¿dudar?, quizás
by Conejo
Summary: (SONGFIC)De la mano del excelente tema homónimo de Enrique Bunbury... Yoshino se siente perdida, confundida, aterrada; ha cometido un error. Alguien la ayudará a sentirse de nuevo con su vida bajo control...


**¿DUDAR, QUIZÁS**

Anocheció, y yo no me di cuenta de ello. El frío, intenso, desolador. Los grillos cantaban rítmicamente, acompañándome en medio del parque donde me encontraba. Sentada en una banca, bajo un faro de luz blanca, pensando.

Las presiones me agobiaban. Mis sentimientos me traicionaban vilmente, y ya no tenía posibilidad de dar marcha atrás. No es una situación de la que puedas dar la vuelta y evitar… No puedes hacerlo; no debes hacerlo.

Y de pronto, sin previo aviso, me eché a llorar.

**Esta incertidumbre no la soporto,  
Cómo extraño cuando era más pequeña.  
En ningún momento estaba sola,  
Y todo parecía tan perfecto. **

Pero sé que si me das un poco de tu cariño,  
Lo demás no va importar.

El frío se tornó poco a poco sofocante. ¿Cuánto llevaré aquí, reflexionando? Tal vez dos horas, o más. Pronto me froto los brazos desnudos. No tengo puesto algún suéter o algún saco. Mi cabello castaño oscuro estaba despeinado, el maquillaje de mi rostro luce corrido por el llanto y la pintura carmesí de mis labios llegó a mi mejilla derecha. Ciento veinte minutos antes me lo intenté quitar con mi mano, presa del pánico.

Deseaba desaparecer el pasado… y no se puede desvanecer como un error ortográfico escrito a lápiz sobre una hoja en blanco. Es imposible hacerlo.

Lo hecho, hecho está… Y es irremediable dudar de aquello cuando te sientes presionada por las normas de la sociedad.

Besar a otra persona¡Gran cosa¿no?

Tomarla entre tus brazos durante una noche de fiesta. Tu aliento de ron acercándose al de tu gran amor y estamparle un tremendo beso pasional, de boca a boca. Sensación hermosa al momento. Luego, llega la culpa por haber besado a otra mujer.

Cuando volví en sí, ya estaba lejos del sitio, aquí en el parque. Mi cara, arrasada en lágrimas, en medio de la más melancólica soledad y frustración. Recuerdo muy bien su rostro, impactado, confundido. Se notaba que sólo me veía como una amiga, una amiga muy cercana¿cómo demonios tuve el valor de realizar semejante locura?

Sería absurdo aguardar una respuesta a mi estupidez. Sólo percibía duda en su ser…

**Siempre parecía estar segura;  
Ninguna decisión sin calcular.  
Pensaba que sería absurdo,  
Responder¿dudar? Quizás… **

Pero sé que si me das un poco de tu cariño,  
Lo demás no va importar.

¿Estás sola? – Escucho de repente. Alzo mi demacrado rostro.

¿Rei? – Yo me quedé perpleja. El apacible semblante de mi queridaprima Rei estaba frente a mi taciturna presencia ¿Qué haces aquí?

¿Porqué corriste? – me cuestionó, rehuyendo a mi anterior pregunta – Pudiste haber esperado. Era ese momento, o nunca.

Tenía razón. ¿Porqué corrí? Bajé de nuevo mi cabeza, con mi vista a mi regazo. La respuesta pudo haber sido terrible, pero más valía asegurarse de que sentía algo por mí o no pasaba de una simple amistad, o hasta hermandad; cosa que por cierto el beso lo dispersó.

Dudé. – admití, sonriendo por mi idiotez – Dudé… Temía que Yumi me hiciera entrar en razón. Aún escucho lo que pudo haber dicho… "Yoshino, yo siempre te he visto como una amiga, no como algo más…"… Eso me acobardó, y…

Inesperadamente, sentí que algo tomaba fuertemente mi mano. Azorada, vi que era la propia mano de Rei, quien se había puesto a mi altura y me miraba con unos ojos que nunca había visto en ella. Pronto acercó su rostro al mío, mientras que con su mano izquierda intentaba retirar algunas lágrimas teñidas de añil a causa del rimel. Pronto me sentí más tranquila. Mis inquietudes habían desaparecido; por lo menos esa noche en la que los grillos cantaban al unísono.

Vámonos a casa, Yoshino. – me dijo, con voz serena.

Yo sonreí, y mis ojos se cristalizaron.

**Necesito que me eches una mano,  
Estos días se me hacen cuesta arriba,  
Ya no veo el horizonte nada claro,  
Cada paso que doy me debilita. **

Pero sí que si me das un poco de tu cariño,  
Lo demás no va importar…


End file.
